


Sit Back And Enjoy.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have the annual Onsie Party! </p><p>Or</p><p>Louis rides Harry on the couch, while the boys are asleep right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back And Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm.. I wrote this because I was sitting on my bed in my onsie and was like "imagine if the boys had a onesie party and Louis rode Harry in one"
> 
> And so yeah this happened!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me;
> 
> At Tumblr: ZiamsShipOfDreams.Tumblr.Com
> 
> At Twitter: UrNot_Harry
> 
> At Instagram: fucking.hell.larry

Harry's always been a tease, ever since him and Louis had gotten together. He likes to tease the older lad, he finds it satisfying when Louis would squirm in his seat (or wherever they are) and quietly whisper to Harry to stop, with a broken off moan. It's just how Harry is, when it comes to getting horny. 

Louis never complains, Harry knows he gets off on it too. It's basically a mutual agreement between the two.

 

Louis and Harry are having there usual sleepover party with Niall, Zayn and Liam. They're all dressed in Onsies, Harry in a Kangaroo one, Louis in a Dinosaur one, Zayn in a Skeleton one, Liam in a Dragon one and Niall's in a unicorn one because he thought it'd be funny. The Onies are all two sizes too big for each lad, so they hang lower then normal, and more then once they step on each others tail and end up tripping someone over.

They spent the night watching movies, and throwing popcorn around the room, and cracking horrible jokes and basically just laughing about anything.  
They're just seventeen, eighteen, nineteen year old kids having fun. While dressed in a Onesie.

Niall was first to pass out, he had drank too much and he passed out half on the couch half off. His Unicorn Onsie stained with beer marks, and food bits. 

Zayn was next to fall asleep, curled up in Liam's arms on a mattress, that Niall had thought would be fun to ride down the hallway stairs. And Liam fell asleep soon after Zayn.

 

It was just Harry and Louis left, Harrys' hood on his Onsie is pulled up over his curls, the Kangaroo ears pointing up, while Louis has his down. His hair a complete mess. 

There both sitting on the one recliner chair, Louis in Harrys lap, his legs on either side of Harry's hips as he rest his head on Harry's shoulder. Letting a small yawn out.

 

Louis tired, Harry can tell, but Harry isn't. He's far from tired, and he's really turned on right now. And he blames Louis for him being turned on, if he didn't look so good in the bloody Dinosaur Onsie, he'd be fine. Or if Louis didn't look good in person, then Harry wouldn't be having this problem. 

But that's just not how everything is. He's glad that his Onsie is a couple sizes too big for him, because his erection is hidden underneath it, and it's not tenting his pants.

Louis lets out another yawn and Harry moves his hands to Louis back, running his fingers up and down Louis spine, and sides. Hearing him let out a satiisfied sigh as he burries his face into Harry's neck. The meterial from Louis Onsie feels so soft and fluffy under Harrys' fingers, kind of remidns Harry of Louis' hair when it's been washed and fluffed up. 

He lets his fingers trace odd patterns on Louis back before he's bringing his hands around to Louis front. Dragging his fingers down the front of the Dragon Onsie, before letting them settle on Louis hips. Harry leans his head back a bit, so his neck is more expossed for Louis to burry his head in. 

 

Harry waits a couple of seconds, letting his thumbs trace small circles in Louis hip. He slowly moves his left hand across louis hip to one of the buttons. Louis has the type of Onsie that is done up by buttons, starting at the feet and going all the way up to his collar bones. Harry slips his hand inbetween the gap of the first and second button so his hand is resting on Louis lower stomach. 

Louis lets a small whine out at the coldness of Harry's hand against his neck, but continuing to keep his eyes closed. Harry hums, eyeing the sleeping boys around them, before he lets his hand trail further down Louis stomach.

 

Louis not wearing anything underneath his Onsie, so it makes Harry's job a whole lot more easier. His fingers trace over Louis pubic hair before his fingers are reaching the base of his cock. Louis lets out a tiny gasp against Harry's neck, when he feels Harry's hand wrap around his cock. 

"Harry." Louis breaths out with a small whine. Harry just hums, his free hand going to rest on Louis lower back. He slowly moves his hand up and down Louis cock, bringing him to a semi, before he brings his thumb up to the head of Louis cock. He uses his thumb and pointer to bring the foreskin back, before he thumbs over the slit, spreading the small bit of precome that's there. Before Harry's sliding his hand back down to the base.

 

He picks up speed after that, jerking him to full hardness while Louis lets small quiet moans out against Harry's neck. Louis starts to move his hips after a bit, grinding upwards to fuck into Harrys hand, and Harry has to bite his lip to stop the embarressing moan that wants to come out. He keeps pumping Louis until Louis breathing hitches and he's murming nothings into Harry's neck. Harry stops just as Louis was about to reach his high, and Louis lets out a low whine at the loss of contact, his hips still moving to try and gain any type of friction.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Louis whisepers when he pulls his face away from Harry's neck, looking down at the seventeen year old with wide eyes. 

Harry hums pulling his hand out from Louis Onsie as he looks up at him. "Want you to ride me." Harry says with a small shrug. Louis eyes widen as he looks over his shoulder at there sleeping mates. Before he turns back to Harry.

"No way, Harry our mates are right there." Louis protest, pointing behind him.

 

Harry just shrugs looking up at Louis with a puppy dog expression. 

"Please? You'll just have to be quiet. C'mon, can you do that for me? Be quiet for me?" Harry asks biting his lower lip. And it should look ridiculous that Harry is asking Louis this in a fucking Kangaroo Onsie. 

Louis looks at him for a couple of seconds, before he's letting out a small sigh shaking his head. "Wait here, I'll be right back. I can't believe I'm doing this." Louis says before he's giving Harrys' cheek a kiss and getting off of his lap. TIppytoeing around Liam and Zayn before disappearing down the hallway.

 

Harry has a satisfied smirk on his face as he watches Louis disappear, in the three years of them dating, Louis has never said no to Harry. And Harry knows that. It's not very often that Harry gets to top when they have sex, because Louis is more experienced and he loves to show Harry how good he is. But when Harry gets to top, it's the best thing that could happen to him. Because he gets to bring Louis to the edge like that, get's to tear him apart. And it's just amazing, that Harry is the cause of his orgasm.

 

Harry has a hand in his own Onsie, stroking his own cock as he waits for Louis to come back. And they should really take this to the bedroom, incase one of the boys wake up and see what's happening. But Harry has the sick pleasure of getting off in the most dangerous places, and this is just one of them. The feeling of one of the boys waking up and seeing what's going on, just turns Harry on so much. 

Maybe he should go see someone about this.

 

When Louis comes back, his Onsie has been undone at his feet up to his crotch, so he'll be able to ride Harry still in it. And he's carrying a condom in one hand, and there small bottle of lube in there other. Harry removes his hands from his Onsie, before he undoes the buttons from his crotch to his upper stomach. Louis places the condom and lube down on the small table next to the chair before he climbs back on Harry. Settling down on his lap, his ass sitting right infront of Harry's cock. Louis places his hands on either side of Harrys' head, holding onto the top of the chair as he looks down at Harry.

 

Harry's hands settle on Louis hips as he looks up at him smiling. Louis raises an eyebrow as he grinds back against Harrys' cock. And Harry goes to make a noise, before he's being cut off by Louis lips in a kiss. 

Louis lips are soft against Harry's, and Harry takes no time in piering Louis mouth open and licking into Louis mouth. They make out for a couple of minutes, with Louis grinding on Harry before they break free for air. Louis trails his kisses down Harry's jaw and settling on his neck while Harry grabs the lube from the table. He flicks it open squeezing some onto his fingers before dropping the bottle down on the table again.

 

He brings his hand to Louis back, slipping it underneath the open Onsie, so Louis Dragon tail is covering Harrys' hand. His fingers find Louis ass and he slips his pointer finger down Louis crack, before resting it against his hole. 

Louis gets a whole body shiver when he feels Harrys finger trace over his hole, and he drops his head onto Harry's shoulder again. His fingers squeezing the couch and he gently rocks his hips back. Harry licks his lips, before he bites his bottom one as he slowly begins to push his finger into Louis.

 

Louis tight around Harrys' finger when he gets it down to the nuckle, and it's been ages since Harry has fucked Louis. Louis lets a small whine of discomfort out, but makes no move to tell Harry to stop. He gives Louis a couple of seconds before he's twisting his finger and slolwy thrusting it in and out of him. He does that for a couple of minutes, before he's slipping in a second one next to it. And Louis lets a little hiss out, biting down on Harrys' shoulder as he gently rocks back onto Harrys' finger.

 

Harry looks over Louis shoulder and Niall has moved a bit, instead of being half on the couch and ground, he's rolled over so now he's passed out on the floor. Harry raises an eyebrow before glancing at Zayn and Liam who are still curled up together, and it's a cute scene to look at. But Harry shouldn't really be thinking about that when he has two fingers inside his boyfriends ass. So he looks up at the roof as he lets a tiny sigh out, fucking his fingers in and out of Louis.

 

"More." Louis whiseprs into Harry's shoulder. "One more Hazza, I can take it." Louis adds on as he kisses Harrys' shoulder. Harry raises an eyebrow as he scissors his fingers inside Louis, stretching him even more before he's slipping in a third finger. It doesn't take long after that to locate Louis prostate, which has Louis moaning into Harrys' neck trying to keep quiet. Harry curls his fingers, making sure to brush over Louis prostate every time he thrust his fingers in.

 

Louis shaking by the time he finds his voice to ask Harry to get on with it. And Harry kisses Louis neck as he slips his fingers out, grabbing the condom from the table. Louis sits up again in Harrys' lap his hands coming down to rest on Harrys' shoulders, his eyes wide and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Harry takes a second to study Louis, taking in his eyes blown with lust, and how red and puffy his lips are from biting them. And he's so fucking gorgeous, Harry will need to thank his sister Gemma for introducing them, all those years ago.

 

Harry moves his hand that was resting on Louis lower back to help rip the condom wrapper. And he throws the wrapper on the table before he's pinching the tip, and roling it down his cock. Giving himself a couple of pumps to release some pressure. He lets a deep breathe out as he grabs the lube again, coating his hand with it, before placing the bottle down and grabbing his cock. He slicks himself up before he shuffles up a bit further on the chair, so he can sit up straighter.

 

When he's sure he's slick enough, he moves his hands to grab Louis hips, as he slowly helps him up so he's hovering over his cock. Louis drops one hand from Harrys' shoulder, disappearing underneath his Onsie to hold the base of Harry's cock. Louis slowly sinks down, letting out a sharp hiss of pain when the head of Harry's cock pushes in. And he slowly inches down before his ass is settled on Harry's hips, and Harrys' cock is buried deep in him.

 

Louis drops his head on Harrys' shoulder again letting a choked off moan, before he's breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Harry whispers, placing one hand on Louis hip, and his other behind Louis head so he can run his fingers through Louis hair. Louis lets a small whimper out, nodding his head. "Yeah, just, just give me a moment." Louis says letting a deep sigh out.

 

Harry just hums, kissing Louis neck as he waits. Louis starts to move a minute later, slowly lifting himself up and going back down. He works up a speed after another minute or so, before he's rocking his hips back harder and bouncing harder on Harrys' cock. He's burring all his noises either in Harrys' neck or shoulder. His hips move in little eight figures, before Harry starts to help out and thrust up into Louis.

 

Louis nearly screams when Harry hits his prostate, and he keeps mumbling "there, again, hit there Harry, please." and well, who is Harry to deny Louis what he wants? He places both hands firmly on Louis hips as Louis lifts up, and as he goes to move back down again, Harry snaps his hips upwards to meet Louis halfway. They do this for awhile, before there both nearing the edge.

 

Harrys' thrust are getting slower and sloppier, and Louis breathe is hitching as he fucks down onto Harry. "Harry, 'm close. So close. Touch me." Louis begs, and Harry does just that. He holds Louis hip with his right hand, before moving his left hand to grip Louis cock and he starts to jerk him intime with his thrust. It only takes a couple of jerks, before Louis is coming all over Harrys' hand and the inside of his Onesie. And he lets a long loud moan out against Harrys' shoulder. Harry only last three more thrust after that, before he's coming in the condom with a loud groan.

 

They're both panting at the end of it, and Louis collapses into Harrys' arms as Harry slowly pulls out. Harry waits until he's caught his breathe before he takes his condom off, tying it up and placing it next to the condom wrapper. "That was amazing." Louis whispers before he giggleds into Harrys' neck. "I can't believe we just did that. The boys are going to kill us." He adds as he pulls away to look down at Harry.  
Harry just shrugs, before he's smirking. And Louis rolls his eyes leaning down to peck Harry's lips, before he moves and gets off Harry. 

Harry does his buttons up again, as Louis strips out of his Onsie, so he's completely naked. "Lets hit the hay." Louis says with a yawn before he's turning away and walking down the hall dragging his Onsie with him. Harry lets out a satisfied sigh, as he stands up grabbing the lube, and rubbish. 

When he turns around tho, Niall's watching him with wide eyes.  
Harry freezes in his spot, his cheeks going red. And Niall just stares at him, before he's shaking his head. "I thought someone was hurt, 'cause I heard a squeal. But I was mistaken. Okay. 'm going back to sleep. Going to try and forget this ever happened." Niall says climbing onto the couch. "Night Harry." Niall mumbles. And Harry lets out a small laugh, shaking his head before he heads back down the hallway.

 

When he's cleaned himself up, and thrown the rubbish away, his strips out of his Onsie aswell and heads into his bedroom. Louis asleep and under the covers by the time he gets there. And Harry lets a small smile cross his face, before he flicks the light off and crawls into bed. Pulling the covers up over them. He waits for Louis to snuggle into Harry's chest, before Harry falls asleep himself.

-

 

And well, if Niall couldn't look Harry or Louis in the eyes, with out blushing bright red for two weeks. Well, only Harry and Louis had to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. Hahahah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments/Kudos appreciated!!


End file.
